


Morning Kisses

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idek, just a random morning fluff thing?, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thought Tyler was the absolute definition of beautiful and reminded him of this (100% true fact) daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what the hell this is, I just found it in my phone's notes so? I thought I'd just post it here for now :)

"You're so beautiful Tyler" Josh said as he enveloped his very beautiful boyfriend in a loose 'good morning' hug. Tyler shifted around to face Josh, who was smiling like a fool, "how many times Josh?" he chuckled lightly, "you're the beautiful one, not me" he said while a dusty pink littered his cheeks because it was absolutely true. He was no where near as beautiful as Josh, with his warm, mocha eyes that contain galaxies, his messy mop of curls that were always some different colour of the rainbow and of course his tones muscular body that made every guy want to be him and every girl want to be with him, although too bad he was gay but that wasn't the point, the point was that Joshua Dun was the most beautiful creature to ever inhabit this earth and Tyler really couldn't see why a literal /angel/ would be dating such a trash can as himself, it made zero sense.

Josh clambered on top of Tyler, pinning him down with the weight of his body. "You-are-beautiful-Ty" he said in soft whispers between soft kisses to Tyler's soft, pink lips. Tyler held onto the last kiss, cupping Josh's cheeks with his hands and deepening the now 'way too passionate for this time in the morning' kiss. Both boys kept their eyes shut tightly, forgetting everything around them and only focusing on each other's lips. Pausing to catch their breaths, Josh sat up on top of him looked down at Tyler with warm eyes and his foolish grin. He stayed like that for a while just admiring this beautiful human underneath him causing Tyler to start blushing a deep shade of crimson under the other boy's gaze. 

"What are you looking at?" Tyler whined, moving his hands from their place on Josh's waist to cover his face, hiding his rosy red cheeks. "I'm just admiring the artwork" the boy said with a smile, giggling and pulling Tyler's hands away from his face, "and it's the most beautiful I've ever seen" he uses this opportunity to pepper feather light kisses to Tyler's blushed cheeks and nose. "Stop that Joshie, it tickles" Tyler giggles, squirming underneath Josh's body.  
"Tyler Joseph, you are the most beautiful human being to have ever walked this earth, did you know that?"  
"You know, I could say the same to you, Joshua Dun"

 

"Hey Joshie uhm I'm really digging the idea of a two hour long make out session featuring inappropriate touching right now"  
"I could most definitely make that happen baby"


End file.
